New Beginnings
by Amy of Asgard
Summary: You're an aspiring actress who just landed herself the role of her life, while working on leaving your past behind and beginning anew, when you meet your new co-star that plan kinda flies out the window. (Not really Thor, but I didn t find a category that fit. Plenty of Hiddles though)


**A/N: Hello!**  
 **After being on hiatus for some time, I wanted to give this another go. I wish to continue my other fics and hopefully kickstart this one! It´s a little drabble that's been floating around in my head for quite some time, any and all feedback is appreciated. So let's see how this one goes all right?**  
 **Also, I will reupload this chapter a little bit more polished, but I was just so excited to share this idea with you :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **(The dream ends after the italics!)**

¨I can't believe you let it get this far, you played with me and you didn´t care. I loved you in the most sincere way possible and it didn't matter the least to you, you destroyed me in every way and now you just get to walk away.¨ Tears streamed down your cheeks as you spoke the last words to the man who ruined you, the man who took all your hopes and dreams and shattered them to pieces on the ground. Your pulse was racing, your breath was hitching and all you could feel was the pressure on your chest as the pain enveloped you. The heartache falling on your being like an anvil, your cries soon became shrieks and the sky was slowly turning a deep shade of red. The heartache son turning into morbid fear, you wanted to run but your legs were not in the mood to cooperate. The man in front of you slowly vanished into thin air, leaving you gasping in awe at the situation unfolding in front of you. Darkness threatened to consume you, a cold sweat running down your face. With the last ounce of energy, you let out a blood curling scream as a bright light shone in your eyes, effectively blinding you.

You woke with a jolt, arms flailing all over the place, causing you to fall off the bed with a loud thud. What a way to wake up, you shook off the remainders of the nightmare and went about with your daily routine. Today was a big day, after many disappointments and failed auditions, today was the day you were gonna meet the cast of your new movie. You had worked so hard to get where you were and after a low Budget movie, and a few small roles here and there. You were finally getting your big break, nervous as you were, you were also ecstatic that you had beaten out so many actresses for the lead. All your sweat and tears would pay off, your first blockbuster. You would meet with your leading man, and get to know the rest of the cast and crew. Although if truth be told, you were more excited to know who your new guy was, seeing as how the script called for some, ahemm, loving among the two lead characters. Your work being the most important part, you couldn't help but to enjoy the perks of the job as well, right? You arrived at the studio and were escorted to a big meeting room where everyone would be formally introduced.

After most of the awaited people had arrived, the director called attention to everyone. ¨Hello everybody, I thank you very much for coming. As you all know we are all very excited to be part of this new production, and I hope that in the time we have together we will grow close to one another. I´m very happy to see each and everyone of you, with the exception of our main guy, who should be arriving anytime now, you all know how traffic can be. Today will be only for getting to know one another, and I hope to see you all tomorrow with all the energy to get started.¨ With that everyone went about their business, mingling and such. You tried not to let your disappointment show too much, but still went ahead with the introductions and the hellos, and the how do you dos. This being your first big role, you had the inkling that your every move with be heavily judged, not to mention your acting skills. But nonetheless you were here for a reason, and damn it you were going to prove it.

You had strived so much to make a name for yourself and now here was your shot, people walking up to you and stating their name. It couldn't get any better, you were enjoying the attention and the opportunity it granted you. Behind you a throat cleared, when you turned you found yourself looking into the most impossibly beautiful blue eyes you had ever had the pleasure of seeing. A hand was extended towards you along with the most delectable voice, accompanied with a delicious british accent. ¨Hi, my name´s Tom, Tom Hiddleston. I know we haven´t been formally introduced, but I´m your co-star. I'll be playing the role of Jonathan Mint, and by what I've been told, you're playing my adorable Lily Jameson.¨ He introduced himself with a smile.

A/N: So, yay or nay?


End file.
